Negación
by feratomico
Summary: Lenalee recibe la noticia de la muerte de Allen... ¡otra vez! Pero quien sabe, la vez anterior apareció cuando ella lo necesitaba


Hola, según esta página la última vez que puse algo fue el 8 de enero de 2013, así que pasaron 3 años y casi once meses para volver a postear, ¡pero y qué!

D Gray man pertenece a sus dueños legales y esta historia corta está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Era casi medio día y una casi recién despierta Lenalee caminaba un poco adormilada en dirección de la oficina de su hermano, quien había requerido su presencia a través de los gólems de la orden, y era precisamente este hecho el que la tenía inquieta, ya que normalmente el mayor se escapaba de su oficina dejando lo que estuviera haciendo solo para buscarla aún cuando se tratara del motivo mas simple y tonto posible.

Ella tenía el presentimiento de que el motivo de este llamado podía estar relacionado con Allen pero mientras lo pensaba llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de Komui.

-Soy yo, hermano- anunció la chica después de golpear un par de veces.

-Por favor pasa pequeña- se escuchó desde dentro, así que Lena entró.

La joven se sorprendió al encontrarse con Lavi, Kanda y Krory ahí dentro, Lavi y Krory se notaban contrariados y Kanda se veía molesto, pero de una forma diferente de lo usual, rápidamente Lena se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lena se dirigió a su hermano, quien desviaba la mirada buscando una forma de explicar -¡por favor Komui dime qué pasa!- exigió nuevamente la menor.

-Se trata de Allen...- interrumpió Lavi pero se detuvo cuando Komui le mostró la palma de su mano en señal de que parará.

-Esta mañana nos fue informado a través de los buscadores que lo acompañaban en su misión que…- Komui se detuvo para apretar los dientes un momento antes de revelarlo -...Allen Walker falleció- terminó el chino mirando los ojos de su hermana.

Antes de que Lena llegara a la oficina del líder de sección, los cuatro chicos habían estado discutiendo sobre lo que pasaría cuando le dieran la mala noticia a Lena quien de por si sufría ante la baja de cualquier integrante de la orden, más aún ahora que se trataba de Allen quien era parte de su circulo mas cercano, y entre las opciones que habían anticipado se encontraba justo la que estaba a punto de pasar: la negación.

-¡Eso no es cierto hermano!…- dijo Lena conteniéndose de gritar -… eso es falso- terminó tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano.

-Entiendo que no quieras creerlo pequeña pero los buscadores nos informaron de la batalla que tuvieron contra un ejército de akumas y un miembro de la familia de Noé hace un par de días -dijo el mayor con tono firme.

-Dicen que hubo una gran explosión cuando el Noé atacó a Allen, tan grande que incluyó derrumbes y que cuando el humo se disipó ya solo estaban los restos del enemigo…- completó Lavi acercándose a la china junto con Krory.

-Es que ustedes no entienden, ¡yo sé que eso es falso!- volvió a contestar Lenalee.

-Sabemos que esta no es la primera vez que pasa esto Lenalee, pero en esta ocasión parece que tienen los restos del uniforme de Allen…- dijo Krory con pesar, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Lena.

-¡No!- Lenalee miró a los cuatro chicos uno a uno mientras ellos también la miraban, respiró hondo, dio la vuelta y mientras se apresuraba a salir de la oficina gritó –¡ya verán que eso no es cierto!

Para los cuatro la reacción de Lena era completamente entendible y sabían que el tiempo que le llevaría a Lena resignarse a ese hecho podía ser considerable, también sabían que ella necesitaría de todos sus amigos cercanos para hacer ese proceso más llevadero para ella, así que en cuanto Lena salió de la habitación ellos la siguieron.

Lenalee caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos de regreso a su habitación, tanto que los chicos que la seguían no pudieron alcanzarla hasta que entró a su habitación dejando incluso la puerta abierta, cuando ellos llegaron la encontraron a ella de pie frente a su cama señalándoles justo hacia la cama.

-¿Lo ven?- dijo Lena a los chicos -les dije que eso no era cierto, él llegó anoche solo con sus pantalones, por eso hallaron restos de su uniforme y estuvo conmigo toda la noche- completó la jovencita, quien aparentemente había pasado por mucho aún sin estar bien despierta, ya que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que acababa de enseñarle a sus amigos, a Allen dormido en su cama y, peor aún, le dijo a su hermano que él había pasado la noche con ella.

Lo último que completó la extraña escena fue que Allen se despertó y vio con horror que, sus amigos lo miraban pero haciéndolos a un lado Komui se acercaba muy rápido.

* * *

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
